The Fox and the Bird
by Avatar Conner
Summary: After what transpired in Columbia, Naruto an Elizabeth decide to find a normal life. Rated t for language, themes and other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: This fanfic takes place after the events of the game. Instead of Booker, Naruto was the one who was hired to retrieve Elizabeth, who, the hidden leaf took away from her parents in exchange that Comstock not attack The Hidden Leaf Village with the Columbian army. This was erased from public record like the Uchiha massacre. And when Naruto and her found this out in the sea of lighthouses Naruto decided to do the same that Booker wanted to, smother Comstock in the crib. But the Comstock of one universe was Danzo in Naruto's universe. And since it was too dangerous too kill him before Sasuke did, Elizabeth opened a tear to his home and pushed him through. After telling Tsunade of what happened she reveals the truth to the public and thus Columbia is no longer erased from the history books. Also this take place after the war, Sasuke is back, Naruto's reincarnated parents are, well, alive. And now we join our hero, lonely, heartbroken, and angry, the worst that one man can bear.**

Naruto was at Ichiraku's ramen stand just looking down at his dish, pork ramen with extra noodles (I'm totally guessing), and was just looking at it. Sakura was actually pretty concerned, what's up with him? Sakura asked herself. She wasn't the only one who noticed, Ino, Kakasi, Lee, Kiba, every really noticed that he just wasn't himself lately, and they had no idea why.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto just replied, "Nothing."

"Bull."

"Look I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't give me that Baka."

"Sakura..."

"Something is obviously up, everyone's noticed."

"I'm not talking about it." He finished stubbornly, Sakura sighed, "Alright you leave me no choice but plan B." Naruto raised a eye at this. After taking a quick slurp of his noodles, he asks, "What's plan B?" Sakura smiled triumphantly, "Easy, put a sedative in your Ramen." Naruto was about to laugh her off but passed out a second latter. Sakura smirked, she put enough in there to put a elephant out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto had many strange experiences in life, but waking up to a room full of concerned friends and family, that definitely made his top ten list. "Sakura, what...the...hell?" Naruto asked, gaining everyone's attention, Sakura stepped from the group, "Naruto..I'm so, so, so, sorry. If we knew it was that bad," Naruto's head snapped up. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked, after looking around he as that Ino looked tired, like she... Then it hit him, Ino's family has the possession jutisu, and they can also view memories, "SON OF A BITCH YOU ALL BASICALLY MIND RAPPED ME!" he yelled at the group, Naruto's mother stepped forward, "Sweetheart, we did it only because we were worried about you." she said in a calming voice, but Naruto was angry, not because of the invasion of privacy, but because of Comstock, Dasiy Fitzroy, and the fact that Elizabeth, the woman that he went to hell and back for, was gone. "I don't want to hear it." he said simply as he went for the door, slamming it as he went out.

**AN: So... That happened. I may or may not have it right with Ino's family ability but either way they now know. Don't worry, I have my reasons, it will be a happy ending. Don't forget to rate, comment and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto slammed the door to his apartment open, kicked off his shoes and went to his bed. _How could they? _ Naruto thought to himself. The amount of betrayal he felt was immense, not as much as when he found out what the leaf did to Elizabeth but still. As he laid in bed Naruto thought back to when he got back home, he was still in shock of what had happened to Elizabeth and the moment the 5th had asked him what happened he broke down in tears.

After moments of silence Naruto could feel himself drifting into sleep, "It appears that your hypothesis was correct." Naruto jumped into a fighting position, when he saw who was in his room he charged up a rasengan and charged at the two, the Lutece twins. His attack was dead on for the man and it hit where it was suppose to, but it went right through him and into his wall. "Now now, if that's how your going to act then we won't help you." the female said, "HELP! YOU'VE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BUT HURT, CONFUSE, OR ENDANGER ME AND NOW YOU WANT TO HELP?!" Naruto yelled, "You see, the girl is vary much alive, well even." this got Naruto's attention, Alive, "How? On second thought, I don't want to know. Can you tell me where she is?" Naruto pleaded with the two. The pair smiled, "Who said she wants to be found?" now Naruto was confused, "Yes, someone with that much power would be a danger to anyone who was close to her." it then clicked, she was staying away because she didn't want to cause him anymore grief. "Where. Is. She?" he said slowly, as though saying it to a five year old, "Simple. The place where you and her stopped it all."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was soaking wet, tired, and most of all, happy. All that he thought of was that Elizabeth was alive and well. As the rowboat came to a stop he leaped onto the boardwalk and rushed to the door, when he reached it he found that it was locked. Damn, looking around he saw his ticket in, the roof.

After wall running up the tower he entered the lighthouse and began his decent down the steps, "Elizabeth?" Naruto called, the steps echoing through the house. After reaching the ground floor he turned the corner just I. Time to see a wrench connect with his head.

Naruto was regaining conciseness for what felt like the third time today, he had been drugged, awoken from sleep, and hit in the head with a wrench, not his best day. As he came to he saw that he was in a the cot of the lighthouse with a ice pack on his head. Turning he saw the girl that made him smile a million times over, Elizabeth, in all her beauty was in the chair beside him asleep. Naruto was glad too because he couldn't make a single sound come from his mouth. After a few moments of watching her sleep she began to stir, _Crap! What do I say? "Hi how you been? Why haven't you tried to contact me?"_ Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Naruto staring off into space with a look of nervousness, "Uh, hi." Naruto said, Elizabeth looked at him with shocked expression, Shit I'm gonna get hit again aren't I.

But she didn't, not a single word was said, not a hand raised, but tears began to pour from her eyes. She then lunged at Naruto, sending him back into his bed, and began sobbing. Naruto had a look of sadness on his face as well, "Shhhhhhh, there there, it's alright. Let it all out." he said as he hugged her back. After about 10 minutes of this Elizabeth had calmed down and she faced the blonde, "Naruto...how...why?" Naruto explained that the twins came to him and told him that she was alright and that he came as soon as he could. "Naruto that, that's. You've seen what I can do, I, deserve to be here." Naruto wouldn't have it, "Elizabeth, do you remember how happy you where when I got you out of your tower, you where the happiest girl in the world, and I wish that you didn't need to see the things you did. But now you've locked yourself away again, and I am gonna break you out of here, even if I have to drag you out" he said.

Elizabeth looked shocked, he was going this far for her and only her, after a moment of thought, "Alright. I'll come back with you." Elizabeth said with a small smile tugging on her lips, Naruto on the other hand was ecstatic, he jumped out of bed, did a couple flips and landed back on the bed with smile on his face, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

After his little outburst Elizabeth suggested that they should leave tomorrow, after it stopped raining. She then noticed something, "Naruto, where am I going to sleep?" the girl then noticed what he ment, there was only one bed and all the chairs where either made of wood, "Well you can take the bed and I'll be on the floor. Easy." he concluded, Elizabeth gave him an exasperated look, "You got your head hit with a wrench, and you did hit the floor pretty hard. You take the bed." Elizabeth said, now Naruto gave her the same look. Elizabeth knew that Naruto was particularly stubborn at times, up to the point where it can get on her nerves, but eventually she got him to see reason.

After moments of bickering, and losing, Naruto summited. As Naruto drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but smile, it was good to have her back.

**AN: And chapter 2 is up. Now I know it may not look pretty but I will do better in my next chapter! Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Elizabeth woke from her sleep she noticed two things, there was the smell of cooked food in the air, and she was in the cot. Of course, that one never gives up. Elizabeth thought as she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. There she saw what made her laugh, Naruto was holding a bag of flower and he was covered in a white powder. Naruto looked at the girl who was laughing at his predicament, "What happened?" she asked, Naruto looked down, "I was gonna make pancakes. But I couldn't get the bag opened." he explained to the giggling girl.

After getting some oatmeal instead the two sat down to eat, "Care to tell me why I was in the bed this morning?" she asked casually, but had a tad bit of annoyance in her voice. "I CAN EXPLAIN." Naruto said with panic in his voice, knowing full well that she has a temper, "Uh huh" she said plainly, waiting to hear his explanation.

"Well, you see I woke up earlier than you did," Elizabeth held back a smirk, "and I thought that I should make you breakfast, you know as a thank you for coming with me." Elizabeth gave him a look, "so I put you in the bed, seeing that I no longer needed it, and...well you saw what happened." Naruto finished, giving her a 'please don't throw a marching band at me' expression. Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh, "Well...I guess that makes some sense," Naruto let out a sigh of relief, _Not in the dog house._ " But," Elizabeth said, _DAMIT!_ "You went back on your word and I believe you should be punished." Elizabeth said in a high society manner, oblivious to how dirty the word 'punished' was used, "Okay, fair enough, what do I have to do lady lamb." Naruto said in a teasing manner, she just smirked, "Simple. You need to row us back to shore." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "Piece of cake."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Piece of cake my ass._ Naruto thought to himself as he rowed towards the shore. It makes sense now why Robert Lutece was complaint to his 'sister' about rowing, "Would *gasp* it *gasp* help *gasp* if I *gasp* apologized?" Naruto said between breaths. Elizabeth just sat back and smiled, "You wanted to be the nice guy." Naruto just grumbled. Soon after what seemed like hours the pair made it to shore, Naruto hopping out onto the beach, "LAND!" he shouted, Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Naruto gave her a skeptical look, "Yes, yes it was. How you managed to row that far is beyond me." he said, getting up from the ground. Her face faltered for a second before replying, "Um, yes! It was a miracle I managed to make ." she said nervously, Naruto caught onto this and gave her a stern look. "Elizabeth." he said, "Okay, I may have used a tear to get to the lighthouse."

Naruto was about to give her a talk about being fair wand whatnot but when he saw Elizabeth's big, blue eyes look at him he couldn't bring himself to do it, "*sigh* Alright, I'll give you that one." he said pinching the bridge of his nose. Elizabeth gave a look of relief. "Now, can you open one of those tears to the leaf, I'm not walking back there after that little workout." Naruto said, Elizabeth gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry I haven't exactly got that trick down yet." she said with a downed look, Naruto nudged her and smiled, "I got this, just sit back and watch the master." Naruto said cracking his knuckles. Elizabeth sat back and watched as he made five or six hand signs and concentrated. After getting his target in mind he turned to his companion, "Okay, look I haven't had a lot of practice with this with two people, so fingers crossed." he said, before Elizabeth could protest he wrapped an arm around her waist and in a orange flash, disappeared.

**AN: I decided that Naruto should know his father's speed jutisu, thing. I'm not entirely sure what its called, but now their on road to the leaf! God that sounded wrong. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto was right about one thing. He needed practice, for one when they got to the Hokage's office, they ended up on the roof. And two, they where about 8 feet in the air. Naruto hit the ground, roof, whatever with a loud thud, Elizabeth fell right after him, only she landed onto him. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Was all Naruto managed to say, Elizabeth looked at him with concern, "Oh god, did I hurt you?" she asked, Naruto opened his eyes to see two blue orbs starring down at him with concern, Naruto couldn't help but panic a little, obviously she still didn't understand what effect a young, attractive woman can have on someone Naruto's age.

"I-I-I-I'm fine, perfectly fine." he said quickly, Elizabeth frowned, "Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard." Naruto sat up and couldn't help but think back to who hit his head pretty hard, "Oh don't worry I've had much worse." he said. Elizabeth helped him up off the ground, suddenly, Naruto had an idea, "Quick, close your eyes." Elizabeth gave him a confused look, "Trust me." he said, so Elizabeth obliged as Naruto led her to the front of the Hokage tower, "Lady Elizabeth, allow me to introduce you to the village hidden in the leaves!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed her to the village. Elizabeth starred in awe at the village, it wasn't as magnificent as Columbia, but it was elegant in its own way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After answering about 35 questions about the village ( not all of which where correct ) they got to the Hikage's office, "Now, let me do the talking, I've known the Hokage for as long as she's been in office." he said reassuringly, Elizabeth nodded in understanding. Naruto entered the office, signaling Elizabeth to wait outside, not a minute later Naruto burst threw the wall, and hitting the corridor wall with as soild smack. A pissed off Tsunade right behind, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GET OFF LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BRAT!" she shouted, shaking the blond like a rag-doll. Elizabeth wanted to step in but the overall fear of the woman in front of her made her stop dead.

"Granny, I, went, OW! To, get, her!" he said, pointing to Elizabeth, Tsunade turned to face the girl, anger washing away from her face and being replaced by a look of softness, "Oh! You must be Elizabeth." she said to the girl, "Y-y-yes." Tsunade couldn't help but smile, "Oh don't worry about that," she said gesturing to the remains of the wall, "Naruto here has a way with getting on my nerves." Elizabeth seemed to calm down a little, "Naruto!" she shouted, the blond stood at attention, which Elizabeth couldn't help but google at the blonde's expense, "You should get yourself checked out, go to the hospital and see if anything is broken." she commanded. Naruto absolutely did not want to leave Elizabeth alone, after learning about the shinobi's hand in her abduction he really had a hard time trusting the village elders, before he could protest though, Elizabeth laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I'll be fine, if I get into trouble I'll just throw a book at them." she said in a joking tone. Naruto have Tsunade a_ 'If anything happens to her I will go on a manhunt'_ look.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After getting a quick look at by one of the doctors Naruto rushed off to the Hokage's office in hopes to find out what to do with Elizabeth. Naruto would never admit it, but he was scared that if she were to leave again he might go into a deep depression, possibly more. Elizabeth to him is a symbol of innocence, and if she did in fact pass away, he didn't want to think about it.

Soon he made his way to the Hokage's office, with the wall repaired already, and knocked on the door (since barging in gave him a lump on his head ) and waited for entry. After being called in he opened to see that his teammates, parents, and Elizabeth all in the same room together. Elizabeth turned from his parents and faced him, "So you okay?" she asked with concern, Naruto shrugged, "Same old same old." he replied, Sakura just gave him a smack to the back of his head, "By 'same old' he means getting the crap beaten out of him." she stated, making Naruto frown, "Yea... I kind of figured." Elizabeth said chuckling, she knew from personal experience that he had a tendency to get himself hurt and someone having to patch him up. "HEY! I'm right here!" Naruto exclaimed getting a good laugh from everyone, "Naruto, while you where gone we came to a decision." His father said, "What kind of decision?" he questioned, Kishuna spoke up, "Until we're able to find Elizabeth's parents, we thought she could stay with us." she said gently, not wanting to get Naruto stirred up like before, he simply nodded, " 'Kay that makes sense, least now I'll know she's in good hands." he said reasonably, Elizabeth looked at his parents, gesturing them to go on, "Well, you'll be with us too." This made Naruto freak out a bit. "W-W-W-What! What about my apartment?" Tsunade rubbed her head, "When we saw you where gone, and there was a rasengan sized hole in the wall, we assumed the worst, so when investigators arrived they, well, for lack of a better term. They literally tore the place up looking for evidence." Naruto lowered his head into his hands, _Why, of all times, did it had to be today? _Naruto thought to himself.

His apartment had been torn up before, whenever villages where drunk, angry, or both, they ransacked his place. It still happened, but to a lesser extent. "I could go to a motel!" He exclaimed, "Have you seen the price of those places?" Tsunade countered, "Camping" he said, "It's going to rain tonight." as the two went on about this Elizabeth looked down, _Does he not want to see me? _she questioned herself, Naruto noticed her downcast expression and felt guilty, _Ah what the hell. _"Alright! I'll stay with you guys." he said defeated, the older couple beamed at their son and Elizabeth's frown was replaced with a warmhearted smile. _This is gonna be one long ass night._

**AN: Alright so I decided that Elizabeth would go for a few reasons.**

**A: She has nowhere to go**

**B: With all that happened in Columbia I figured she would feel safest around Naruto**

**C: Minato and Kishuna want to embarrass him.**

**D: Do I need any other reasons?**

**Anyway thank you for reading, don't forget to rate, review, fallow and favorite! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the group moved onward to the family compound, Elizabeth asked about the village, after finding out that most out that some of the things that he told her where not all that accurate, and cleared some things up with Minato, meanwhile Kishuna and Naruto were trailing behind the two, Kishuna couldn't help but smile at the girl as she continually asked questioned her husband. "She's a very nice girl." she stated, Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement.

Kishuna then got an idea, "Pretty little thing to." she added, Naruto replied, "Yea, she is." she went on, "Smart, funny, cheerful, and strong." Naruto raised an brow, "Yea, where are you going with this?" he questioned. Kishuna smirked, "I'm just saying, you and her all alone in Columbia, I'm surprised you two aren't together." Naruto's jaw dropped, "W-w-w-what?" W_here the hell did that come from?_ Naruto thought to himself, "We're just friends." he said slowly, emphasizing the word 'friends'. Kishuna just gave her son a look, "She obviously looks up to you, and I can tell that you have feelings for her." she said. Naruto couldn't deny that during their time in the cloud city the two had become vary close, closer than teammates.

He also knew that she had a liked him and considered him her one true friend, "Mom, she's been in a tower for all her life, and I was the first person that she ever seen. I'm pretty sure she just thinks of me differently." Naruto told his mother, Kishuna just shook her head. "Your impossible."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the group entered the compound Elizabeth couldn't help but look in amazement, the houses in Columbia didn't have any of the features that this place had, it wasn't as big as the Uchiha compound but enough room for a big family. As Elizabeth looked around in awe Naruto couldn't help but remember when they when's to the bookstore in the battleship bay, and how much her face lit up.

"I've been meaning to ask, what will we eat?" she asked nervously trying not to offend anyone, Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "Well, it's Friday night so... Ramen?" he asked his parents, Kishuna nodded as her son cheered in victory. Elizabeth looked at them in confusion. "What's ramen?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That was delicious!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she finished her bowl, she understood why Naruto loved this food so much. As the parents cleaned up Elizabeth noticed that Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face, "What's wrong?" she asked, Naruto awoke from his daydream and quickly answered, "Nothing." Elizabeth was about to press on but Naruto was called into the kitchen to help.

After the dishes where washed Minato directed Elizabeth to her room right across from Naruto's, "Thank you, for letting me stay here for a while." she said timidly to the man, "Not a problem." Minato said, before she could go in he put a hand on her shoulder, "Elizabeth, a moment please," she nodded, "I didn't want to say anything, but ever since Naruto came back from Columbia he seemed depressed," this got her attention, "he wouldn't talk to anyone, and when he did he was serious. What I'm trying to say is, I'm glad your here." he finished walking away. _Naruto, serious?! _Elizabeth thought.

**AN: Finally got this out of the way with. And I'm happy to say that I'm going to start a prequel to this in a while after I get my 'what makes a man a man' done. Don't forget to favorite, comment and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto couldn't sleep. After getting Elizabeth back he was determined to make sure that she didn't have to go through the events of Columbia again. Naruto also couldn't help but think back to when got the mission, he was a bit hesitant to go but be was connived that it would bd best if he went. Just as he was about to try to sleep again he heard scream, Elizabeth!

Naruto rushed across the hall and opened the door to see...Elizabeth, in her night gown sobbing. She looked at who burst into her room to see none other than the blonde, "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked her calmly, she couldn't form words and the sobbing worsened, she just held out her arms open wide, Naruto closed the space between them. After moments of crying into his pajamas (The ones he had in Naruto.) she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No. It's. Not."

"Why isn't it?"

Elizabeth looked at Naruto, "Nightmare." Naruto began to rub her arm assuringly, "About?" he questioned, Elizabeth looked down, "Comstock house." Naruto stopped rubbing her arm. The place had bad memories for both of them. "You didn't come, and Comstock killed you." she said, Naruto gave her a hug, "But I did come, and I did save you." he said, "Yea you did." she said to herself. "Naruto, why where you sad after you left Columbia?" she asked innocently, Naruto stiffened, _WHAT THE HELL SAY!? _"Well... when I thought that you where, gone, I didn't really have much to be happy about. And I now much I missed you just kind of... made me depressed." he explained fumbling over his words.

Elizabeth was shocked, she assumed that Naruto's mood from the experiences in Columbia. Nothing like this at all! She thought why it mattered so much to him, but it then hit her, he has feelings for her! "Naruto," he looked at her, "do you...like me?" she asked timidly, Naruto chuckled, "No, I sat in a rowboat with my mortal enemies just to get some girl." Naruto said in a sarcastic manner, she rolled her eyes, "No. I mean...how when a boy likes a girl." she said, her eyes looking away.

When she looked back for an answer she saw that Naruto's face was beat red. Naruto tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Naruto found the floor to be vary interesting. "Naruto." Elizabeth spoke softly, Naruto looked up to her but before he could, her lips connected with his. Naruto was in complete shock, _Damn, I think I'm_ _in love!_ He thought to himself. Elizabeth's lips were soft against Naruto's lips, after getting over the shock of being kissed he began to move his lips along with hers. After moments of this, the two broke for air, blushing Elizabeth spoke, "Sorry, I should hav-" she didn't get to finish as Naruto gave her another kiss on the lips, "I ...well you know." he said looking away.

Elizabeth simply smiled, "Yea, I know." she said as she pulled him into a hug. "Look as much as I'm enjoying this, I need to get back to my room before my parents find us like this." Elizabeth nodded in understanding, as Naruto exited her room she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't have any more nightmares.

**AN: So that's out of the way with. Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Elizabeth awoke to the sound of Kushuna yelling, "NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" she yelled into her son's bed room. Elizabeth couldn't help but tremble, _Naruto might have dogged a bullet when he was living at his apartment. _she thought to herself. As she got out of bed she noticed that her cloths where clean, pressed, and fixed (in Bioshock her cloths had a few tears in them) and had a note on them, " Since these where the only luggage that you had, I figured you'd want them clean to wear." Elizabeth figured that the note was from Kushuna. As she got dressed she remembered the events that happened the night before, blushing when she remembered her and Naruto sharing a kiss with him, and then another kiss.

Naruto sat down at the table with a sigh, _Five more minutes, please_. He thought to himself, was that too much to ask? As he was thinking this Kushuna came in with his breakfast. Kami you, must really hate me. Naruto thought to himself. As Elizabeth walked in, she took notice to the look on Naruto's face, she was about to ask what was wrong, but saw what Kushuna put on his plate, pancakes. She burst out laughing not a moment later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After finishing breakfast, Naruto decided to take Elizabeth around town. As the pair walked down the street, Elizabeth took notice of people giving her strange looks, "Ummmmm, why are people looking at me funny?" she asked the blonde, Naruto looked around and saw that she was right, "Well, I'm guessing its your cloths," he said, making her raise an eye, realizing his mistake Naruto quickly added, "I mean. Do you see anyone wearing clothing like yours around here?" Naruto explained. It was true, the way that Columbians dressed was different from the way the people in the village had on, that and Naruto didn't want to wind up in the doghouse again.

As Naruto continued walking he felt a small hand entwine with his, looking down he saw that Elizabeth had placed her hand in his. Naruto turned to see her with a hint of pink on her cheeks, giving her a reassuring squeeze he spoke, "If it helps, your like the first girl I've ever kissed." Naruto said to the girl, blushing a shade of pink. Elizabeth smiled at his reassurance.

As the two made their way around the village, Naruto heard his name called by a familiar face, "Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled, the two turned to see Sakura and Ino with shipping bags in hand. "Great." Naruto said with sarcasm in his voice, "It's the gossip queen." he said as the two caught up to the pair, Elizabeth quickly let go of Naruto's hand as the two approached, Ino gave a smirk, "Ahhhhhh! This must must be the infamous Elizabeth I've heard so much about." Ino said looking the girl over, Elizabeth blushed, Naruto talked about me. she thought.

Naruto shot her a look, "By 'heard so much about' you mean invade my mind." Naruto said irritably, sending a glare at the blond. Sakura gave him a good bump on the head, "Only because you where lock-jawed about the whole thing." she stated, Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle, Naruto's friends where just as he described them, violent, when she first heard this she thought it was just because Sakura has a thing for someone else. she _At least they aren't able to make tears._ thought to herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Elizabeth walked with Naruto towards the Hokage's office she couldn't help but feel nervous. When the two got the door she couldn't take it anymore, "WAIT!" she yelled, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. He saw the look of fear in her eyes whenever they gotten into a firefight, "It's... I don't... wha-" she struggled. Naruto looked at her with understanding, when he was younger he believed that his parents abandoned him since he had the nine tales sealed inside him, but when he actually met his parents, he was so happy to see them he forgotten all about it.

Naruto saw the same doubt that he had then in Elizabeth's eyes, Naruto opened his arms and she crashed into him. After a few moments of holding her, Naruto lifted her face to his, "Listen, I know that this is hard, and that your scared, but if you don't do this, you'll never forgive yourself." Naruto said looking into her dazzling blue eyes. Elizabeth nodded and smiled at him, she was so glad that he came for her. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed the knob and turned.

**AN: FINALLY! I've been working on this forever. So...Booker meets Naruto next chapter. Interesting, vary interesting. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Elizabeth opened the door she saw two figures standing in front of Tsunade. The man was a tad taller than Elizabeth, he had his hair combed off to the side with a 9'oclock shadow on his face. He wore what looked like the vest of a striped shirt with matching pants. The woman beside him look a lot like Elizabeth, but older and with her pinky intact, she was a tad taller then her with long hair.

"Anna?" The man asked, Elizabeth stood frozen in place, Naruto saw her look of shock on her face, he gave her a gentile nudge, snapping to attention she looked at the two. "Uh...it's...Elizabeth." she said timidly, Naruto slapped his forehead, he gave her a look, _It's your birth name, wait. Then what do I call you now?_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Elizabeth. This is Booker and Eleanor Dewitt, your parents." Tsunade said, explaining it to the girl. As soon as the words left her mouth Elizabeth embraced the two. Elizabeth shed tears like no tomorrow, as the family had their tearful reunion, Naruto slipped out giving them privacy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was at his favorite restaurant in the entire multiverse, Ichiracue's. He headed there after leaving the Hokage's office, although he wouldn't say it aloud he was a little sad Tsunade found her parents so quickly. He probably wouldn't get to see her as much since she would be spending time getting to know her family.

As Naruto got lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the person beside him sit down. "So this is where you run off to?" Naruto turned to see Elizabeth sitting down. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the girl, "I thought you'd be with your parents." Elizabeth nodded, "We were on our way home when I saw you come in here, and I wanted to say thanks." Naruto looked at her, confused written all over his face. "For what?" he asked, Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Where to start, getting me out of my tower, keeping me safe from an army! Or what about getting me here, like you said you would." she finished, her smile widening with each word.

Naruto looked down, "Yea, alongside putting you in danger, losing you, then you getting a big ass needle in your back," he stopped and shuddered, "and, well you get the idea." Naruto said, bean on the countertop. Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder, "You forgot reuniting me with my parents." and with that, she gave him a peck on the cheek and left. Naruto couldn't help but smile. _Does she always see the glass half full? _

**AN: Aaaaannndddd done. Review, would you kindly?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto walked the streets of Konaha with a smile on his face. Elizabeth was back, she found her family, and she and him might be starting a relationship. Tsunade had decided to give team 7 a laid back mission. After explaining to Naruto for the umpteenth time that there was no A rank missions available, he agreed to go. As the village gates came into sight his name was called, turning he saw none other than Elizabeth. "Hey Elizab-Anna?" Baritone said/asked as she approached. She could see the confusion in his face, "As much as I like Anna, I prefer Elizabeth." she explained Naruto nodded, "So what's up?" he asked, "My parents wanted to see if I could get into a school close by, it'll take a while, but I thought the sooner we get started the sooner I get in. What are you up to?" Elizabeth asked, Naruto let out a sigh, "Low ranking mission."

As soon as the word mission left his mouth, Elizabeth gained a worried look on her features. Naruto noticed, she had the same look on her face in the hall of heroes when the patriots began talking at once. "When I say 'low ranking' I mean it's just border patrol." Naruto said with a light smile. Elizabeth's face brightened up, glad that Naruto would come home safe, after minutes of waiting for Naruto's teammates to show up, she and Naruto had taken up camp just before the gates, Naruto leaning against the wall, facing Elizabeth, "Naruto I've been wondering," she started Naruto looked at her, "I was thinking about getting into writing." Naruto smiled, with all the books in her tower he wouldn't be surprised that she wrote some of them, "Yea? What about?" he asked, Elizabeth had a look of uncomfort on her face, "I was thinking about what we did in Columbia." she said quietly so none would overhear them.

Naruto was shocked, "Why?" he asked, Elizabeth took a breath, "I thought it would show people that we shouldn't put all our faith in one person." she saw the look of confusion on Naruto's face disappear, "I understand if you don't want me to!" She quickly added, Naruto let out a chuckle, "I was about to say the same. But...could you change our names?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Of course. There's something else." Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "I want it so that it's from your view. You and I could sit down and talk about it, what your comfortable with, of course." she said nervously.

Naruto smiled, "If this is your way of asking me out on a date sure." Elizabeth's face went red, "WHAT-no...it's just. It'll be more...relatable coming from you." She said stumbling over her words, Naruto let out a chuckle, "Relax, I'm pulling your leg." Elizabeth was relived, "But, when I do get back...can we talk about...us?" he asked. Elizabeth gave off a heart warming smile, "Here." she said before she leaned in and met his lips with hers. Naruto was caught off guard by the kiss but went with it anyway, cupping her cheek with his hand. After for what seemed like hours of this they broke away, "Does that help?" she asked, looking away so that her hair covered the blush on her cheeks. Naruto was in a daze, just as he was about to respond, "Naruto?why are you early?" Sakura asked as she walked toward the pair, "Elizabeth what are-" Sakura then saw the blush on her face and the look on Naruto's face, of course she didn't come to the same conclusion, "NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She yelled at the blond who started cowering behin Elizabeth, "Nothing! He didn't do anything." ElizBeth said assuringly. "Yea! She just...came to see me off." Naruto lied, but Elizabeth didn't seem to oppose. "Alright, but if you do anything to hurt her Naruto, I swear to Kami you will never walk again! She's a nice girl." Said nice girl had the same look of fear that Naruto had on his face.

As she made her way towards the gate Naruto made sure she wasn't looking, gave Elizabeth a peck on the lips and whispered, "We'll talk over lunch when I get back." before running off to catch up to sakura. Elizabeth's blush returned, not as red as before, but still there, _It's a date._

**AN: I am soooooooooo sorry it took me so. Long to get this up I just couldn't get a idea. If anyone is interested, was thinking a Bioshock infinite/Max payne cross over would be nice, and before you say he's too old, I chin chef some numbers and by the events of the first game he is 23. If I'm wrong just replace him with Booker.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Team 7 made it's way towards the gates of the hidden leaf. Naruto basically dragged everyone else towards the village gates. "Naruto! Slow the hell down!" Sakura shouted at the blonde, when he didn't respond she did what she does best, hit it into his thick skull.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So that's basically what happened Master." Sakura said as she finished explaining what happened on the mission. Naturo was behind her with a icepack in his head, It's a damn miracle I don't have brain damage. Naruto thought as he held the bag in place. He was grateful that Elizabeth was both kind and caring in her nature, yet spoke her mind, if she was anything like Sakura he may have been killed a while ago.

Naruto discarded the bag as he exited the compound, as he was on his way to get to Elizabeth's home he realized something,I just realized I don't know where she lives. Naruto thought as he stopped dead in his tracks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked with a slight slower pace than normal, he had spent the past two hours looking for Elizabeth but came up with nothing. After taking a seat in a bench he closed his eyes for a moment to rest. _At this rate I'll never find her._ "Naruto?" Naruto turned to see none other than Elizabeth, "I'm glad to see you but we have got to stop meeting like this." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Just get back?" she asked as she took a seat right next to him, her hair had grown enough for her to tie it in a bow like when he first met her but wore the dress that she found on the First Lady Airship, Naruto liked it to say the least. "Actually I got back two hours ago but I went to find you and-" Naruto didn't want to say, "But you had no idea where I live, do you?" she finished with a sly smirk. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. "Yea, pretty much."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elizabeth led the blond down the street towards her home with excitement present on her face, Naruto on the other hand was fairly nervous. Naruto noticed that Mr. Dewitt seemed like 'try anything with my daughter and I will kill you' kind of guy. Naruto noticed this, but how the hell did Elizabeth not notice? She wasn't the kind of girl that had nothing between her ears, and with all the books she read at least one of them must of had this in it.

Naruto concluded that he might as well not delay the inevitable, "Come on Naruto it's just up ahead!" Elizabeth said, pulling on Naruto's sleeve, _On second thought delaying the inevitable is sounding pretty good 'bout now_. Naruto thought as she basically dragged him the rest of the way.

Elizabeth's home was simple little house near the village gates, two stories high, it lacked what the Nazamaki compound had in size but made up for it in simplicity. As Elizabeth walked up to the door she noticed Naruto completely freeze at the steps onto the porch, "What's wrong?" she asks Naruto placing a had on his shoulder, Naruto gave her a questionable look, "Don't worry, you'll love them!" she exclaimed as she led him to the door_, Lets hope that goes both ways._ Naruto thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mom! Papa! I'm home!" Elizabeth shouted throughout the house, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at 'Papa', "Anna? I'm glad that your home I want to- Oh! Who's this sweetie?" Eleanor asked her daughter, Elizabeth pulled Naruto next to her, "Mom, this is Naruto, a friend of mine." IM DOOMED Naruto thought as she laced her arm in his. Eleanor eyes widened, "Your Naruto Uzimaki?" she asked the blonde, he nodded. Eleanor walked to the young man and gave a bone crushing hug, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." she said to the boy. Naruto was shocked, "Uhhh, what for?" Naruto questioned, Elizabeth gave him a look, _Seriously_?

After getting out of the mother's vice grip, Naruto noticed a person missing, " , where is Bo- I mean, Mr. Dewitt?" he asked, Eleanor replied, "He went out with Jack." Elizabeth nodded, before Naruto could ask, the front door opened, **_I'm screwed._**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to upload. So who's Jack, friend, a uncle, a dog? Find out next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto froze up, Booker just entered his home with...a kid on his shoulders? The hell? Naruto thought, "Anna, Whose this?" Booker asked, with a hint of protectiveness in his voice. Oh fuck I'm doomed. Naruto thought as Booker put the child down and quickly moved behind Booker, "Papa, this is Naruto. Who I told you about." Elizabeth explained, much to Naruto's relief.

Booker visibly calmed down but Naruto was still nervous, Booker put on a questionable look, "Let me guess, you thought I was taller." Naruto said, Booker didn't look amused. Booker couldn't see how a guy such as Naruto had rescued his daughter, he looked able enough to do it but he was still just Anna's age. Before he could introduce himself, Jack spoke up, "Your the guy who saved my big sis?" The little boy behind Booker asked.

"Yea, and she saved my butt a couple times too." Naruto said giving Elizabeth a smirk. Elizabeth gained a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Look kid, we can't thank you enough." Booker told the boy, Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "No problem Mr. Dewitt." Naruto said, holding out his hand. Booker took it, "Call me Booker."

Jack looked at the blonde cautiously, ever since met his sister he was vary protective of her, even though he was only 9 1/2, " So your the hero from Anna's stories?" Naruto quirked a eyebrow and glance at Elizabeth, who was madly blushing, "Jack!" she exclaimed at her brother, she loved him to death but he needed to learn to be quiet. "What? Just making sure he's the same guy." Jack said in defense, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as Elizabeth's face turned red as a tomato.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We'll that was kind of embarrassing." Elizabeth said as she and Naruto sat out on the porch, with pink on her cheeks. "Parents and siblings are like that, it happens to everyone." Naruto said reassuringly, "So... I'm the 'dashing hero' from your stories?" Naruto said raising a eye and trying to suppress a smile but failing, "Oh god," Elizabeth said as she put her face in her hands, "I'm flattered to be honest, just surprised the you would use that word to describe me." he said puting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at the gesture, "Sorry we didn't get to the book today, next time I'll bring it to you." Naruto nodded, "Yea, it's a date." Naruto said, blushing at the fact that they had a date, not a real date but something close to it. Elizabeth's expression mirrored his, "So... until next time?" she asked coyly. Naruto sat up, offering a hand, she took it, "Definitely." Naruto said with a smile as he was about to head home, Elizabeth pulled his head towards her and gave him a peck on the cheek and quickly entering the house. _Definitely need to work on shyness._ Naruto thought with a smirk as he walked home.

**AN: I thought that Jack as a little brother would be perfect, technically he was super grown in a tube so he is around 9yrs old. Perfectly reasonable. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
